White Demon, Red Hero
by Rotoon
Summary: When a new foe arrives in townsville, threatening not the city, but both the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs, what will they do to ensure not the cities, but their own survival? And why is Blossom so jealous of Brick? Disclaimer: Bell belongs to Bleedman.


In this series it begins with all the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs in their flipper hand forms. (Why the HELL are their hands FLIPPERS anyway! How do they even pick stuff up!?)

Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys belong to somebody else, NOT ME!!! But Bell belongs to bleedman... even though I use her more.

Bell: DAMN YOU BLEEDMAN! I barely EVER get to be in the comic!

Also, although it seems like a major AU, it's not (except their ages, which are arguable in PPGD). I'll explain how in future chapters.

* * *

Narrator: The city of Townsville, where-! 

Me: SHUT THE #$& UP!!! (various sounds of violent destruction from off-screen, followed by blood splatters on screen)

Well now that the stupid narrator is out of the way, I can make this story T instead of K! YAY FOR TEH BLOOD!!! ahem anyway.

Citizens stood and stared in awe, as their three heroes and their counterparts clashed. Buildings were toppled, and flames were decorating the already blood red afternoon sky. The Powerpuffs were struggling, they had fought the Rowdyruff Boys before, but they always seemed to have a special trick to fight them... this time they had nothing. The only one that was holding her own was Buttercup, who was fighting Boomer, and she was losing strength fast. Blossom and Bubbles tried to fight Butch alone, The girls fought hard, but Butch's raw power was just too much. Brick just floated in the air watching the havoc. He looked down on the fight in disgust, how could they think of these weaklings as rivals, they were the strongest people next to them sure, but this was just pathetic! The strongest Powerpuff was barely stronger than the weakest Rowdyruff. The fight was a complete disappointment for Brick, he had at least expected some underhanded trick. Brick went over to Butch who had just tossed an unconscious Bubbles and Blossom on top of each other. Butch looked at the red-headed Rowdyruff and gave a cocky smirk. "So the great Brick decides to honor me with his presence?" Stated Butch sarcastically. "Why didn't you fight anyway? Too scared you might get your butt kicked!"

Brick looked back at Butch enraged, he knew he shouldn't let himself get so riled up just from a little insult, but he just couldn't help it. "No way! I just didn't want to waste my time with this trash." he said spitting at the girls.

Butch's smirk faded, he understood completely, this was a totally disappointing fight, he had expected some new moves or something! The girls must have been to busy trying to 'save the day' to work on getting any stronger. "I hear ya, it was just sad, really. It took two of them just to screw up my hair and ruin my shirt!" Butch pointed to his hair which had barely been frizzed, and his T-shirt which had a red stain on it. "Okay so the shirt was my fault"

Brick mentally smiled at the joke, but tried to keep looking serious... unsuccessfully. Brick then looked west in the direction of Buttercup and Boomers fight, and, although he wasn't at good at sensing energy as Boomer, he could still feel that Boomer was in over his head "That weakling boomer is probably having a tough time with Buttercup." Brick began to fly off only to notice Butch taking out a stick of gum and throwing it in his mouth. "What? you're not coming?"

Butch looked at Brick looking irritated. "Like I'm gonna help that wuss, if he actually loses to that GIRL, he ain't my brother anymore." Brick just shrugged and flew off.

Brick looked around from where Boomer was fighting and spotted a trail of destruction. However despite the power of X-children or whatever you call it, the power resonating from the trail was much higher than it should have been... MUCH higher. Brick followed the trail and eventually found Boomer, unconscious and bleeding on the ground. Slightly ahead of him a girl with long white hair holding Buttercups throat in her hand. She looked about 10, and the dress she wore was very similar to those of the powerpuffs, except it was white and black. However, Possibly the most striking feature was her eyes, you could see the outline of the iris, but otherwise the eyes were completely white. The girl looked over to Brick and smiled with cheer, and said in a voice possibly even more bubbly than Bubbles. "Hi there! My name is Bell, I'm here to destroy you now! Isn't that neat?" Bell just smiled and tilted her head a little. After Brick looked on for a few seconds, stunned at Bell's mismatch of words and personality, Bell threw Buttercup at Brick. Brick Immediately snapped out of his trance, and dodged Buttercup, but didn't move his eyes from the new opponent. Bell was in a position to charge and immediately got a disappointed look on her face. "Ahh man! I wanted to attack while you were stunned! Like in all those cool movies! Oh well, guess I'll just beat you the old fashioned way!"

Brick was again stunned by the silver haired girls odd personality, but regained his composure when Bell started her charge at a speed not even Boomer could match. Brick could barely even see where she was let alone what kind of attack she was preparing. Brick tried to do a full guard with his arms, but Bell disappeared completely from his view and appeared behind him, and struck him with a roundhouse kick to the head. Brick was sent spinning, and his head felt like it had been split in two; which seemed entirely possible at the time. Bell flew up and then forward to catch up to the projectile Brick, and then dropped from the sky. Bell kicked Brick at just the right time in his spin to hit his back, and propel him down into the ground. Brick kept moving forward creating a huge ditch in the ground. By the time Brick had stopped, he had broken through the front entrance of a building and was in a place that seemed like a waiting room

Brick lay there, paralyzed by pain and surprise, also deafened by the screams of innocent civilians. Brick understood that there was always someone better, but he had never expected that when he met someone like that, the gap between their powers would be this huge. Brick smiled and stood up from the edge of his ditch/crater. Finally, A real challenge, someone to fight where he didn't know the outcome... well if he and his brothers worked together, but in his current situation, the chances were he would lose. Then Brick remembered what Bell had said _"Hi there! My name is Bell, I'm here to destroy you now!"._

'CRAP!' Brick thought. This wasn't some game right now, if he lost he would die! For some reason then Brick thought of how the Powerpuffs would react if they realized something like that, and then chuckled. Those stupid girls would never keep their heads straight in a REAL fight. The girls were born as superheroes, Brick and his brothers were born as warriors. They understood what it meant to really, truly fight, and the honor that came with it. However, despite all this, Brick still didn't exactly want to die at age six, which meant it was time to run.

Brick got up slowly, pain shooting through his body with every move. When he finally got through the arduous task of rising through the debris, he was terrified to find his attacker standing right in front of him. When Brick finally calmed down a little he asked a simple question "... What gave me away?"

Bell looked at him and gave her usual smile. "Nothing really, I just have superhuman hearing, the ability to sense energy, superhuman smell, and telescopic X-ray vision"

Brick looked at her with a malicious smile forming on his face "Superhuman smell?"

Bells smile faded, semi-realizing what might be going to his head. "Uh... yeah."

Then there was a moment of silence between them. The silence was broken when Brick turned around and farted in bells face, and then flew away as fast as he possibly could, leaving Bell to choke on his nauseous gasses, and snickering at his own genius. "Man that was awesome! I bet no-one had ever thought of that before!" after a few moments of laughing, Bricks face returned to a relatively calm state. 'Looks like I lost her, for now anyway. The next thing I should do is to get together with my brothers, maybe together we can beat that girl.' Brick kept flying onward while looking for his brothers. First he decided to look for Boomer, after all, if he could get away from Bell with only a few cuts and bruises, he was sure Butch would be fine.

First Brick went to where he last saw Boomer, unfortunately he wasn't there. Brick was going to go look for him, but then thought about Buttercup, she was here too wasn't she? Brick knew she couldn't have simply left, and her sisters couldn't have gotten her, Butch already beat them. So where was she? They may have been enemies, but Buttercup and the other Powerpuffs were pretty much his sisters, he couldn't help but worry when somebody ELSE was trying to kill them. Then Brick got an odd feeling in his gut, and turned around to see Bell again. Her usual, cheery smile was gone, replaced by a scowl and eyes that pierced into his very soul. "You know... farting in someones face is very rude."

Brick spotted that Bell had both Boomer AND Buttercup, unconscious and tucked under her arms. Brick opened his mouth to say something, but apparently Bell didn't want to talk anymore, because she dropped both Boomer and Buttercup and punched Brick in the face, sending him flying. Bell then charged forward and under Brick, stopping ahead of him, then switched to a handstand position and kicked him into the sky. Bell then jumped up and kept punching Brick in the gut at incredible speed, and then backflipped through the air to put her in a position over Brick, and then kicked him into the ground.

Brick thought for sure it was over, but then some sort of white energy enveloped Bell's arm, with what seemed to be ribbons of energy flowing off it. Bell then charged down at full speed and punched Brick with her charged arm. The energies that were unleashed in the attack were enormous, causing a huge, white explosion. Brick was in horrible pain, his skin burning, his insides being crushed by Bell's punch, but surprisingly was still awake, whether that was a blessing or a curse... well he knew it was more of a curse. When the light faded Bell removed her hand from Bricks stomach, and stood over him, giving a triumphant and malicious smile, the bubbly, playful side of her was completely gone.

Brick had no energy left, all hopes of escape or victory were gone, he couldn't move like THIS! His only hope was to put on an act, and hope she would leave. It wasn't to hard to pretend he was dieing either, coughing up blood, a massive dent in his abdomen, and not even having as much energy left as a tadpole. Before he 'died' though, he needed to ask a few questions, maybe something he found out could help. "cough W-why are you groan d-doing this?"

Bell, completely oblivious to his ploy, responded, keeping her darker face. "Well my father told me not to tell anybody, but, I'm horrible at keeping secrets, besides it's not like it matters, you're going to die anyway." (She doesn't watch much T.V. does she?) "My father has been trying to take over this planet for a while, but his fears of people like you Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs have always stopped him in his tracks." The thought of this made Brick chuckle a little " SHUT UP!... However, because of YOUR creation, my fathers progress into artificially creating super-fighters has been much better than before. I am the first of his manufactured super-fighters using data gathered from the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. My father sent me here not just to obtain Utoniums Chemical X, but also to test my power. Our theory was that I would be able to defeat every single one of the Powerpuffs AND the Rowdyruffs, single-handedly."

Brick couldn't believe it, he wasn't exactly the earths biggest fan, but he didn't want it taken over, also, HE and the others were some of the ones most responsible!? More importantly though, the final bit of information gave him an idea to make sure he lived, as well as all the others. "If your fathers theory, is that you can cough beat us all... by yourself... why are you, ugh, picking us off... one by one... AFTER we've already cough been fighting... each-other. You could REALLY prove your the best, by fighting us all when were at 100"

Bells confident smile changed to a blend of curiosity and frustration. curious as to whether or not she really COULD, and frustrated because Brick was right, if she REALLY trusted her fathers theory, and her own strength and skills, why was she sinking to such low levels as this? "Alright fine. Your right, cousin." The thought of that made Brick kinda proud actually, probably the opposite effect Bell was looking for though. "I shouldn't have attacked at a time like this, how about this. I'll leave, and wait for two weeks for you to get better, and get the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs to work together. Then, on the 15th day, all of you go to a battlefield of your choice, I'll meet you there. Don't worry though, I won't need any prior knowledge." Bell extended her arm to Brick and formed her hand into a flat palm using her fingers (WHICH THE OTHERS DON'T HAVE!!! HA!) and transferred some energy to Brick, not much, just enough to make sure he wouldn't NEED medical attention to live. Then Bell flew up from the newly healed Brick. "Remember, the 15th day! It won't matter where you are! I'll be there!" and then flew off in a streak of white light.

Brick lay there on the ground for a while, thinking. He was foolish to think even he and his brothers together could beat her, that was truly idiotic. Her powers were so vast, even with ALL the Powerpuffs, and ALL the Rowdyruffs combined, they still wouldn't stand a chance. But there must be something they could do, ANYTHING! Brick let his head tilt over to the side. just what WAS she? Just then, he noticed a silver strand on the ground, he stood up and wobbled towards it. Crouching down and lifting it up. Brick gave a big, malicious grin. He may not know much about this Bell girl now... but he will soon. And then, as he collapsed in a combined feeling of pain, exhaustion, and relief. He had one final thought:

Nothing is truly invincible... not even gods.

* * *

So what do you think? Please read and review! also if you don't mind, check out my other stories please! 


End file.
